Where In the Dimension?
by LoveRose
Summary: W.I.T.C.H & Teen Titans cross over! That's all you need to know! Pairings: WxSWxM in the end, IxA, TxCy, CxC, HxEric, RobxStar, BBxRae. I dk if I'm forgetting anything, lol. R&R! No flames!
1. Where Are We?

OMG! I was just looking through all the fanfictions on W.I.T.C.H. and I saw that someone had come up with the awsome idea of making a cross-over of W.I.T.C.H. and Teen Titans. I'm not a stealer of plots, but it's an awsome. As you all know, I'm a different writter from all the rest, so of course this story is gonna be different the other Teen Titans and W.I.T.C.H. stories. No flames please, and please review, thank you for those who gave me the idea!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was an ordinarySaturday at Heatherfield. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Caleb were at the Silver Dragon. "I love Saturday mornings", Irma sighed. "Yeah, and you especially like waking us up at 7 a.m.!", Cornelia growled. "Oh, come on! You guys are too lazy, you should for once wake up a little earlier", Irma said. "Yeah, yeah, that's you, Irma. So not me", Will said. Irma shrugged and smiled.

"Oh, but ok, we're already up anyway", Cornelia said. "There you go, Corny!", Irma laughed. "Don't make me change my mind", Cornelia told Irma. "Ok, fine", Irma smiled. "Ok, so now what? Are we going to be here all day?", Caleb asked, leaning back on his chair. "I don't know, I guess if we have nothing else to do",Hay Linreplied. "Yeah, but I hope we do have something else to do", Cornelia said. Caleb smiled at her. "Yeah, I don't wanna stay here all day. I wanna do something!", Hay Lin laughed.

"Girls! Girls, something has happened!", Yan Lin came running from the kitchen to their table. "Better than staying her, let's go", Will said. They all got up and ran after Yan Lin. They opened the kitchen doors and gasped in their place. It was a hologram of Phobos. "What is that doing in here?", Hay Lin asked. "I don't know, but it looks like it got here fora reason. You should go to Merridean immediatley", Yan Lin pointed at the Phobos hologram. "Ok, let's take out the map", Will said. She walked to the nearest table and put the map on the table. She took out the Heart and hovered it over the map. AnX appeared. "Where's this?", Will asked. "It's in back of that new hair saloon", Irma said. "Oh yeah! It was so fun when we went, we got all these super weird hair styles and-", Hay Lin started. "Not now, Hay Lin, we gotta go", Taranee said. Hay Lin and Irma frowned but ran with the rest of the group.

They panted as they reached their destination. They walked to the back of the hair saloon and saw the big, blue, glowing portal. "Guardians unite!", Will let out the Heart. A blue, orange, green, and silver teardrop came out of the Heart and swirled around the proper girl. They were transformed.

"Energy!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

Cornelia held on to Caleb as they flew into the portal. "Look, there's the castle", Will pointed. They all flew towards the castle, but before they reached the castle, Elyon and Phobos floated in front of them (Elyon still doesn't know Phobos is bad and stuff). "Elyon!", Cornelia yelled. "Phobos!", Irma yelled. "Hello, guardians", Phobos said icily. The girls started to fly towards them. Phobos looked at his little sister and nodded. Elyon put out her hands and a yellow portal appeared in front of her. "Stop!", Will yelled, but it was too late...they had fallen through it.

Everyone started screaming as they lost control. The Heart absorbed their forms (guardian form), and they turned into human form. Cornelia noticed and held on to Caleb tighter. Caleb did the same, as to protect her from what was going to happen (which he didn't know). There was a buzzing noise in the yellow vortex, as their shut eyes suddenly lost the light in front of them(which means, they were not in the portal anymore). They slowly opened their eyes and saw that they were on top of something highand looking ata weird, normal looking city.

"What?", Will said suprised. "Where are we?", Taranee asked. "You are in another dimension!", Elyon's face appeared in front of them. "You have bothered me enough. I hope you like your new home", Elyon then disappeared. "Another dimension?", Cornelia asked. "I don't know", Irma replied. "This looks nothing like Merridean or any other place I've been to", Caleb said, reassuring them that they were no longer in Merridean or Heatherfield.

"Who's there", a voice said from behind. They turned around to see a group of 5 teenagers; one with a mask and a tight suit, one with green skin, one with cybornetic armor on him, one girl with a purple skirt, top, and long purple jeans, and a creepy looking girl with a cloak and hood on. Both teams gasped. "Who are you? What are you doing here?", the boy with the mask asked with command in his voice. Everyone looked at Will with worry in their eyes. "Um, I don't know where we are, or how we got here, or even if we're from this demention", Will whispered as she walked closer to them.

"What do you mean?", the girl with a cloak said icily. Will gave a frightened look, "I...don't know". "Let me explain", Cornelia came to help out Will. "Where is this place?", Cornelia asked. "You're on the roof of our house", the green-skinned boy replied. Irma and Hay Lin smiled at each other. "We're not from here, we come from Heatherfield. It's not on this dimension", Cornelia said. "Why don't we invite them inside so they can tell us of their journey, Robin", the girl with purple clothing asked the boy in the mask. "Alright, come on", Robin said. The 5 teens went into the door. The guardians and Caleb looked at each other and went inside.

They stopped in a place with a big screen TV, the kitchen, and a big C shaped couch. "Sit", Starfire flew and pointed at the couch. "You can fly? Oooooh! So can we!", Hay Lin giggled. "You can?", Cyborb asked. Everyone went to go sit down on the couch. "Yes", Hay Lin replied. "Ok...", Raven said emotionless. "Let us introduce ourselves. We are a team of super-powered teens called the Teen Titans", Robin said. The guardians and Caleb looked at each other, and back at Robin. "We protect this city from evilwith our powers", Robin said. "I am Robin, team leader", Robin said, smiling. "My name is Starfire,I can fly and shoot green fire bolts...and I'm not from this Earth, I come from a planet calle Tamaran", Starfire giggled. "My name is Beast Boy, hottie of the group, and comedian", Beast Boy grinned at Cornelia. Cornelia stood with a serious face, but started blushing. Caleb gaveBeast Boy an angry glare, but he didn'tnotice. "Yeah, and he's the most annoying, animal-transforming creature ever",Raven replied. "I'm Raven, I'm telepathic, I can levitate, and read your minds...so watchout", Raven added. "I'm Cyborg, athletic half human and half Cyborg. Super strong", Cyborg smiled."What's your story?", Beast Boy laughed.

"We come from a place named Heatherfield, normal city", Will started. "In our world, there is a place named Merridean, it's ruled by a dark man named Phobos. Our world and his world are seperated by a Veil, but the Veil has weakened, forming portals that can trasport anyone to the worlds", Will said. "There are people called Guardians, they use their powers over the elemets of nature to protect our world from anything that comes in, and close the portals using this", Will took out the Heart of Candracar and showed it to the Teen Titans. "That little thing?", Cyborg asked with wide eyes. Everyone nodded, "Whoah", Cyborg said. "We transform into Guardians of the Veil and try to stop Phobos", Will said. "But you see, there's this girl, my best friend. Her name is Elyon Brown. We thought she was a normal girl, but turned out to be Phobos' sister. And now, she's in the hands of Phobos, he telling her lies and turning her against us.", Cornelia looked down as she spoke, "She's the girl who brought us to this place".

"Ok, well, what are your powers?", Robin said. "My name is Will Vandom, I'm the keeper of the Heart of Candracar...team leader", Will stood up. "I'm Irma Lair, total water goddess, yeah!", Irma jumped up and stretched her arm up. "I'm Taranee Cook, I control fire...my worst enemy, but I've gotten used to it", Taranee smiled nervously. "My name is Cornelia Hale, I'm the Earth guardian", Cornelia stood up and smiled at everyone. "Well, it makes sense, Earth is so beautiful, and you're so beautiful", Beast Boy said dreamily. "Hey!", Caleb said. Beastboy put a nervous smile and went in back of Raven. Cornelia looked back and blushed with a dreamy smile at him. Caleb smiled dreamily back at her. "And I'm Hay Lin, Air Guardian, total master of flying, ya'll", Hay Lin giggled. "And with our initials together, we're W.I.T.C.H.", Will said. "Ok, well then, what does he have to do with anything?", Beast Boy poked his head out. "He's the rebel leader from Merridean, he's helping us to defeat Phobos", Cornelia smiled. "Oh, ok", Beast Boy came out from behind Raven and smiled at her. Raven put an angry glare and put on her hood.

"That's cool, we're both super heros!", Starfire exclaimed. "Yup", Irma smiled. "I'm guessing she's the Hay Lin of the group", she whispered to Will. Will giggled softly. "Ok, well I guess you can stay here until you can get home, you could help us here", Robin smiled. The Teen Titans smiled and nodded. "Thanks alot", Will replied. "Ok, then I'll show you to your rooms, oh and this titans tower is the most secure place in the world, so no fear", Cyborg said. "Tower?", Taranee asked. Cyborg nodded and went outside. They all followed and looked up at the giant T. "Whoah!", Everyone said. "Yup, designed it myself. Now let's go", Cyborg said. They all walked in and followed Cyborg.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope you liked it! Plz send in reviews, no flames! I'll be sure to put the next chapter soon!


	2. Settling In

Hi there! I hope you enjoy this ch. And you can plz send in reviews, no flames! Enjoy!

I think this is what I'm going to do, but I'm not sure:

Cornelia and Caleb (Beast Boy likes Cornelia)

Robin and Will (They're both leaders, so I guess)

Taranee and Cyborg (I don't know! Mabye I should just not put that one, you tell me)

Hay Lin and A SUPRISE! MUAHAHAHA! Lol

You tell me if you have an idea of a pairing, but Cornelia and Caleb are official, so you can't change that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ok, so this is one of the rooms", Cyborg opened the sliding door and let the W.I.T.C.H. team and Caleb inside. "Oh! I want this room, it's got a view of the ocean, I can practice using my water powers when I'm in disasters where Chris is taking a shower, and I'm in another room,so I can use my powers to scare him off", Irma shouted. "Ok, so...Irma, right?", Cyborg asked. "You got it, dude", Irma joked and jumped on the blue-colored bed. "You have fun, Irma", Hay Lin waved and left the room with everyone else.

"Ok, here's another one", Cyborg opened another sliding door that was near Irma's room. It had frogs the walls and pink and purple things. "Sorry about that, totally Beast Boy's fault", Cyborg laughed. "It's ok, I like frogs anyway, I'll take it", Will said and put her hand on her hip. "Yeah, she's a sucker for frogs",Taranee smiled. "Nice, well come on, we've got more rooms", Cyborg said, leading them out of Will's new room.

They entered a purple and funky looking room. "If one of you guys is a party-animal and funky type, I suggest this room. It's so cool", Cyborg smiled. "Ooooh! Me! It's mine! Woohoo!", Hay Lin yelled and danced around the room. "Try not to hurt yourself, Hay Lin", Taranee laughed. "Yeah, you know what happened last time", Cornelia smiled wide. "Oh come on, I fell off the bed because I was dancing once!", Hay Lin said. "Ok, bye", Cyborg said, closing the door. They walked in the hallway where one side of the wall was only windows...the front of the tower. They then turned and there was doors again.

They entered a room with books, and a big window with pretty orange curtains. "I know that Taranee will like this, she's in love with orange", Cornelia said. "Yeah, right. I'll take this one", Taranee said. "I know you'll like it here...it's my favorite room", Cyborg smiled nervously. "Gee...thanks", Taranee put a weird face and then looked out the window. Cyborg slapped his face and then went out. Cornelia and Caleb grinned at each other, "I think I know someone who likes someone", Cornelia grinned. "What? I just met her, come on, I was just being friendly", Cyborg maintained a normal voice. "Uh-huh, just friends", Caleb said.

"Well anyway, this is actually the last room we've got. The rest are used for Beast Boy's junk and Raven's old books", Cyborg scratched his head. Cornelia and Caleb looked up at Cyborg. "So...you two are gonna have to share a room", Cyborg grinned at them. Cornelia and Caleb both turned red. "I think I know someone that likes someone", Cyborg mimiked and grinned. "Whatever", Cornelia said, turning around. "Ok, well the kitchen will close at 10 a.m. at breakfast, after 1 p.m. it's opened again...Oh, and Robin says to meet him outside the tower at 8 a.m.", Cyborg said and left the room.

"He could've at least turned on the lights!", Cornelia walked in the dark looking for the switch on the wall. "Ugh, and the curtains are completely closed", Caleb touched the wall and searched for the switch. "Found-", they said in unison. They turned it on, slowly looking at each other,and saw that their hands were on top of each other and quietly finished, "it". "Guys!", Beastboy opened the door with a _Boom!_. "Aah!", Cornelia and Caleb removed their hands and looked at Beast Boy.

"You guys are sharing rooms!", Beast Boy asked. They both nodded. "Ok, just wondering", there was silence for a while. "Well, um I'm gonna go...get some fresh air. I'll be back in a while", Cornelia smiled at them and left the room. Cornelia walked down the hall and went inside the elevator, where Raven was. "Who are you again?", Raven said from a corner. "I'm Cornelia", Cornelia said turning her eyes to another direction. "Oh, ok. Where are you going?", Raven said. "Um, outside", Cornelia replied. Raven took off her cloak and revieled her shiny purple hair. "I'm guessing you don't like the sun very much", Cornelia said nervously. "I don't trust you or any of your friends, I'm on to you (I DON'T HATE RAVEN!)", Raven glared at her. The doors opened with Robin on the other side. "I'm sorry!", Cornelia walked away fast and outside the door.

"What happened?", Robin walked into the elevator with Raven. "I don't trust them, Robin", Raven replied. "Raven, you don't trust anyone", Robin smiled. Raven looked at him. "Just because they're new doesn't mean they're not to be trusted. They're not lying, they look...differently created than us. I'm going to try to research on them with the dimension thing Cyborg put on the computer", Robin said. "Who would've thought we would ever use it...I don't like her", Raven kept the topic. "Why, cause Beast Boy likes her?", Robin smiled. Raven's face turned pink and in shock. Robin left the elevator, leaving a confused Raven in the elevator.

Cornelia walke outside and sat ona rocknext to the ocean. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air, when a huge about of water wet her. "Ah!", Cornelia opened her eyes and looked at the tower up above. She saw Irma laughing and pointing at Cornelia. "Irma!", Cornelia shouted at her. Irma lifted her fingers and more water splashed on her. "Irma! Ugh! You're going to pay for that!", Cornelia stood up. Beast Boy and Caleb came running, but stopped as Cornelia's hair slowly got up. Cornelia spread her arms out and the rock beneath her took her flying up. Caleb and Beast Boy ran further to see where Cornelia was going.

Cornelia put her hands on her hips in front of Irma's window. Irma screamed and went out the door. She ran in the window hall of the tower. Cornelia started to lift up the shampoos from the bathroom (I guess, I think they have some Earthly products, don't tell me, this is my world! Lol) and started to throw them at Irma. Irma dodge them by moving side to side or jumping. There were no more shampoos! Irma stook out her tounge playfully. Cornelia grinned and threw one of the shampoos on the floor to Irma. Irma put rubbed her head. Cornelia was satisfied and slowly lowered herself with the rock.

She heard faint laughing from under her. She sat on the rock and looked down, Caleb and Beast Boy laughing their heads off. The rock finally was back where it was. "What's so funny?", Cornelia asked. "Dude! That was hilarious!", Beast Boy laughed. "Um, thanks. It serves Irma right! She's done that millions of times at home", Cornelia made a face at the window where Irma was, and then looked at them again. She stood up on the rock. "Oh yeah! It was that time when both of us were in the lake, and Irma wet us from out of no where", Caleb said. "Yeah, and not only that time, she's also given me "wake up calls"", Cornelia frowned at the memories. "That must've been horrible! I know exactly what you mean, except I have Starfire to wake me up every morning with smiling pancakes", Beast Boy said. Cornelia laughed quietly as she looked up. She saw Will waving at her.

"Um, Beast Boy?", Cornelia said, still looking up. "Yeah?", Beast Boy's eyes shinned. "Can you open the windows?", Cornelia asked. Caleb jumped on the rock and looked at what Cornelia was looking at. "Yeah, sure", Beast Boy replied confused. "Ok, good", Cornelia replied looking at Beast Boy. Cornelia looked up again and saw Will pointing at Caleb. "Ok, sorry Beast Boy, me and Caleb have to go. Bye", Cornelia said as she stretched her arms out. "Um, ok, see you later?", Beast Boy replied. Caleb waved at Beast Boy with a "Ha, you see, you don't stand a chance" face. Beast Boy looked at him with a "We'll just see about that", face. Cornelia and Caleb flew up to Will's window. Will opened the window. "You go in first, Caleb, it'll be easier", Cornelia said. Caleb nodded and went through the window. Cornelia went through the window and looked down. Finally, once she saw no one was there, she dropped the rock back in its place.

"Ok, whats up?", Cornelia asked. "Come here you two", Will said and went into her room. The two looked at each other and then went in. Raven saw them and went through the door and poked her head on the roof, her head in black figure. "What's wrong, Will?", Cornelia asked. Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were sitting down on the floor. "Nothing serious, I just found out something", Will said. Raven raised an eye brow. Cornelia and Caleb sat down. "Ok, see, I was just looking around, when the map came out. I decided to put the crystal over it, but I thought that nothing would happen, since we're not in Heatherfield-", Will started. "-but the map of this place appeared...and there's a portal!", Will took out the Heart and the map and showed them. "What are they talking about?", Raven said quietley.

"What? That's impossible, the map is only activated in Heatherfield", Hay Lin exclaimed. "I know, that means that mabye Elyon made a mistake and left a portal opened by mistake",Taranee said. "So, let's go outside-", Will took out the Heart of Candracar, "-and go W.I.T.C.H.". Everyone ran out of the room. Raven followed. They all went outside. "Raven! Raven! Where are you going?", the girls and Caleb turned around and saw Robin running after Raven, who was looking at them. "Is anything wrong, you guys?", Robin asked the girls. "Actually, we sorta saw a portal on our map-", Will took out the empty map, "-and we're going to go check it out". The rest of the Teen Titans appeared. "But it's...empty", Robin pointed. "It's only activated by the Heart of Candracar that I showed you", Will said. "Oh...makes sense", Robin smiled dreamily. Starfire got sorta mad.

"Hey, aren't you gonna need a ride?", Beast Boy asked. "No, we have our own ways", Irma grinned. "Watch this, it's super cool", Caleb said to the titans. They all watched closley. Will got in the middle of the four girls forming a large circle. Will got the Heart of Candracar, "Guardians unite!".

A pink, blue, orange, green, and silver teardrop swirled around the girls and lifted them up. They were formed into balls as the magic did their effects. Beast Boy and Caleb looked at Cornelia, Raven glared at Beast Boy, Cyborg looked at Taranee,Robin looked at Will, and Starfire just kept looking at the colorful things in front of her (lol). Wings started to sprout on the girls' backs and their clothes faded away, to be replaced by awsome blue and turquoise outfits.

"Energy!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

The girls landed and put their hands on their hips. "Dang, you girls look tight!", Cyborg exclaimed. "Yeah, hehe, well, we better go check the portal out", Will said. "Will you guys need help?", Robin asked. "Well, um, not really", Taranee said. "Well, just in case, take these comuticators, you can contact us directly", Robin gave them each a comuticator. "Thanks, Robin", Will smiled at him. Robin smiled back. "Ok, girls, let's go", Will said. "Yeeeha! I love flying! Let's go girls!", Hay Lin shouted. "And Caleb", Irma laughed. Cornelia picked up Caleb and they flew over the ocean.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope you liked this chapter, sry to leave you haning, haha! I promise I'll update soon! Send in reviews, no flames!


	3. Elyon's Dream

I'm so glad that you guys liked the story! I'm gonna keep writing. Remember, send in reviews, no flames! Enjoy.

I think I'm gonna keep these pairings:

Caleb&Cornelia&BB triangle (BB likes her and is competition with Caleb, haha!)

Will&Robin&Starfire (Starfire gets jealous!)

Taranee&Cyborg (no one has argued)

Irma& someone! muahahaha!

Hay Lin&Eric (No he doesn't come out in the early chapters, but in then later chappies, for all u Hay Lin&Eric fans, there will be plenty of fluffiness -)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin flew above the city. "Where did the map say there was a portal?", Cornelia asked. "Um, look! Down there!", Will pointed at an empty lot with a blue portal. They all smiled and flew down to the empty lot. They stood in front of the portal. "Who wants to be the brave one?", Taranee asked looking at the glowing portal. "I say Will! She's the leader!", Hay Lin said. "Ok, ok. I'll go first", Will said. She walked closer to the portal. She brought her hand up, but didn't put it in. She turned back at her friends and back at the portal. She slowly put her arm in and then herself.

"What in the world?", Will whispered to herself. "This looks nothing like Merridean OR Heatherfield. Will poked her head in the portal, "Um, well, it's not Merridean, but it's not Heatherfield", Will said. Everyone walked into the portal and saw a pink, yellow, and blue world. "Ok...this is NOT any part of Merridean that I've seen", Caleb said. "Yeah, and Heatherfield isn't always as pretty", Irma said, holding a flower she picked from the ground. "Wait a second", Cornelia thought about a memory.

_"Hey Cornelia! I had an awsome dream!", Elyon came running towards Cornelia's locker. "Really?", Cornelia asked. "Yeah, I was in a beautiful place, it was pink, yellow, and blue. It had big trees and pretty flowers!", Elyon said. Cornelia and Elyon walked side-by-side. "And then, I wanted to go out even though it was the most prettiest place ever. So I found this temple with two huge statues of me. Like a princess!", Elyon smiled wide. "A princess? Well, you're gonna need a 2nd in command", Cornelia pointed to herself. "Yeah! Well, anyway, I went into the temple and went through weird and hard obstacles. After a long time of getting hurt, and then dodging it, I touched a blue crystal and then I went home!", Elyon smiled. "That was some heck of a dream", Cornelia laughed._

"This is Elyon's dream!", Cornelia exclaimed. "What?", everyone said. "Yeah, a long time ago, Elyon told me of a dream that looked like this. The way to get out was to find a temple with two big statues of Elyon, then pass really difficult and weird obstacles to find a blue jewel, but she said that she did get hurt in the obstacles", Cornelia said. "I get it, since Elyon was the one who transfered us here and it had a flaw, mabye her dream is the way to get out", Caleb said. "Then we're gonnaneed to practice using our powers before we can get back home", Will said. "Alright, so let's go back to the giant alphabet T!", Irma shouted in victory. Cornelia got Caleb and flew after the girls.

"Hey Cornelia?", Caleb looked up at the beautiful angel carrying him to his safety. Cornelia looked down at Caleb. "Remember that green guy...uh, Beast Boy?", Caleb asked. "Yeah?", Cornelia responded. "Do you...like him?", Caleb said with anxiousness in his eyes. "Hahahaha! Of course not! What gave you that idea?", Cornelia laughed. "I was just curious", Caleb smiled wide and looked foward again. "Ok, whatever you say", Cornelia giggled at the thought of her and BeastBoy.

They saw that Robin and Beast Boy were outside the Titans tower."Hi guys", Will said, as they all landed on the ground. "Hi, so did you find the portal to take you back home?", Robin frowned. "Well, sorta, but we have to practice using our powers before we can go back home", Will responded. "Why?", even though it was a bad thing, Robin couldn't help smiling to the fact that they were staying. "Well, remember the girl, Elyon, I mentioned?", Cornelia asked. Beast Boy and Robin nodded. "Well, before she became possesed and went into the clutches of Prince Phobos, she told me about a dream that was exactly like the world in the portal", Cornelia started. "She mentioned that the way to get back was by crossing difficult obstacles, so we're going to need to practice using our powers n order to pass it and go home", Cornelia finished.

"Well, we can help you guys practice in a little while, we have training practice in a bit anyway, right Robin?", Beast Boy said. "Yeah, we'll call you guys when we're going to practice, that way we can help you be prepared", Robin smiled at Will. "Thanks, Robin", Will blushed a little bit. "Wouldn't it be so cool if you guys could stay like that for the rest of the time you're here, you could wear funky clothes like us", Beast Boy said. "Ooooh! I like you already! Can we stay like this, Will, please! Let's fit in!", Hay Lin giggled. "Sure why not, everyone else will think we're average super heros", Will smiled. "Yay!", everyone yelled. "Sweet", Beast Boy put his two thumbs up.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go up to my room now. I'll see you guys later", Irma said as she walked into the tower. "Ok, we'll call you Irma", Hay Lin smiled. "Bye, guys", Irma waved sweetly and stepped into the elevator. Irma sighed and looked up at the elevator ceiling. The elevator going on and off from the lights of the floors. The elevator stopped on floor 10. Irma stepped out and walked slowly to her room. She looked out on the window/wall and looked at the sun's light, reflecting on the ocean. She turned and stepped into her beautiful blue and light yellow room.

She sat down on a chair next to the quite big window and put her elbows on the surface next to the window. She rested her head on her hands. She admired the sun, sinking into the big buildings. She looked down at the glittering ocean. She lifted her index finger, and a big blob of water arose from the water. She swirled her finger around, comanding the water to swirl around in different figures and forms. She spelled out a word in her fingers, as the salty water wrote it in the air, "Irma". Irma smiled weakily at her name in the blue water.

She let it go down and was lost in her thoughts. Suddenly she saw two big blobs of water come into the air again, without her doing it...or so she thought. The two blobs turned into faces; one turned into Irma's face and...Martin? Irma looked confused. She noticed her hands were glowing light blue. The martin face started making kissy faces at the Irma face. The watery Irma grinned and splashed water at Martin, and they both laughed. Irma gasped and the two faces fell down again. Irma looked down, her eyes almost closing with sadness.

_Everybody's got somebody; Will looks like she's in love with WonderBoy, all Cornelia needs is for Caleb to admit his feelings, plus she's got a guy following her, I've seen Taranee and Cyborg share glances from time to time, Hay Lin...well, she's got a cute guy from Heatherfield, Eric. She met him a while back, and they fell in love. But me? I've got nerdy Martin following me around_, Irma thought. Irma stood up and raised her head, yet her eyes still filled with sadness, "I'm a loner", she said to herself.

Irma walked out of her room and started to walk slowly in the hall. "I'm never going to find the right guy for me", Irma whispered to herself. Irma looked at stairs leading to a door. Irma walked up and opened the door. "I'm back where I started", Irma smiled weakily. She was in the roof. She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the water.

At that moment, Robin and Aqualad came through the door. "Here she is, Irma!", Robin said, but it was too late. Irma extended her arms and slowly let herself fall. "Irma!", Robin yelled. Robin and Aqualad ran to the edge, knelt down, and looked at a laughing Irma! Irma smiled as the wind came to her face. When she was about to hit the water, she used her wings to glide over the water, leaving a trail behind her. She glided over the water, letting her hand touch the water from time to time. When she was at about the middle of the ocean, she flew up, twirling, a string of ocean following her. When she hovered in the air, her eyes closed, her lips forming a sweet smile, her arms up in the air, the water swirled around her.

Robin smiled big at how powerful and creative she was, but Aqualad's face was astonished. He looked at her; her graceful movements, her beautiful smile and face, her honey-brown and spunky hair, and her beautiful and curvy figure, hugged around by a very pretty outfit, like the rest of the W.I.T.C.H. team. Irma started to twirl around like a ballerina in her place and laughed. The water went in all directions. She stopped, closed her eyes with a happy smile, and extended her arms above her. The water acted like firecrackers, exploding beautifully and crashed back down into the water.

She suddenly heard loud clapping. She opened her eyes and saw Robin clapping, but what's this? Who's he? Aqualad was the loudest and was looking at her with such compassion in his eyes and smile. _That's the same googly-eyed face Martin always gives me_, Irma thought, as she put her arms down. Her smile faded, but was replaced by a "Is this for real?" face. "Irma! How did you learn to do that?", Robin screamed with a lot of happiness in his voice. Irma smiled and flew back to the roof with Robin and Aqualad, "I don't know, I just started to drift away", Irma said.

"Oh, well anyway, I want you to meet one of our allies from underwater, this is Aqualad", Robin stepped aside and let them look at each other. _Aqualad_, she thought dreamily. "Hi there, Miss Irma", Aqualad said nervously. "Hehe, hi. I'm Irma, Water Goddess", Irma laughed and extended her hand in front of her. Aqualad met her hand and shook it. "I'm also a Water Guy, I can breathe underwater, and talk to sea creatures", Aqualad turned red and scratched his head with one hand in nervousness. "Well, fish need to talk too, right?", Irma put her hands behind her back, put one foot behind the other, and leaned her upper body a bit. "Yeah", Aqualad laughed a bit. "I'm gonna leave you two alone", Robin grinned and left the door.

_Robin, what are you doing? Don't leave me here! I can't!_, Irma thought as she bit her lip, looking at the door. "So, Irma-", Aqualad started. Irma turned back to Aqualad, "-Robin tells me that you and your friends are from another dimension". "Yeah, we sorta got stuck here because our so called "friend" totally betrayed us, turned into Queen of Evil, and sent us here", Irma put her hands on her hips. "What kind of a friend is that?", Aqualad laughed. "I don't really consider her much of a friend as much, but Cornelia insists that she's still the same girl we've known since kindergarten. Cornelia is her best friend, that's why", Irma said. "I see", Aqualad nodded. "She was considered one of my best friend, but after she almost _Kaboomed!_ me, she's so out of my E-mail Buddy List", Irma crossed her arms and smirked. "Hahaha! That IS serious", Aqualad smiled sweetly.

Irma and Aqualad looked into each other's eyes. _Thank you Elyon for bringing me here!_, Irma thought with joy. "Irma! Where are you?", they heard Hay Lin's faint voice. "Um, I have to go, Aqualad. Are you gonna stay here for a while?", Irma asked as she took a step towards the door. "Yes, actually, so I'll see you later?", Aqualad asked. Irma smiled and nodded. "Irma!", Hay Lin's voice was closer. "I'm coming, Hay Lin!", Irma said as she ran to the door and opened it, to see Hay Lin walking up the stairs. "Oh, hi Irma!", Hay Lin waved at her. Hay Lin walked up and stepped into the floor. Hay Lin spotted Aqualad, looking at them.

"Who's your friend, Irma?", Hay Lin grinned. "Don't you remember him? Robin just introduced you to him", Irma bit her lip. "But you can remind me, can't you", Hay Lin grinned even bigger. "Um...I guess. Hay Lin, this is Aqualad", Irma extended her hand toward Aqualad. "Hi, Aqualad", Hay Lin waved. Aqualad, confused, waved back. "Ok, well, enough of the introductions, what's up?", Irma asked. "Oh right! Will said for us to meet her at her room right now. She wants to tell us something before we go to practice with the Titans", Hay Lin said. "Oh, ok", Irma looked at Aqualad, who smiled at her. Irma blushed a little bit and became stiff when she turned to Hay Lin. "Let's go, Hay Lin", she turned her eyes to him one last time, and went down the stairs with Hay Lin.

Aqualad stood there, looking at the Water Goddess...so beautiful...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now you know the mystery person with Irma! Yes this is going to be a Irma&Aqualad. Isn't that so cute? Send in reviews, no flames!


	4. Practice Time

Hey! I'm so glad that some of you guys like my story! I thought it wouldn't work out at all. Send in reviews, no flames! Enjoy

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, Aqualad, huh?", Hay Lin grinned. The two girls were walking in the hall towards Will's room. "Hay Lin! I already told you, we were talking. I like to be friendly to new-comers...well, to me he's a newcomer", Irma walked a little faster. "Oh come on, Irma. Don't lie to your best friend. I know all the signs of love. You're trying to avoid the conversation, you're walking faster, you had the same gooey-gooey eyes like Cornelia always has when she's with Caleb, the way you kept moving your foot, do I need to continue", Hay Lin grinned. "Hay Lin, have you been watching those lovey-dovey shows again?", Irma grinned, looking back at Hay Lin. "Hey, there's plenty of other stuff besides love", Hay Lin protested. "Yeah, whatever", Irma laughed. "Fine, I have, but it helps now, doesn't it?", Hay Lin knocked on Will's door. "Come in!", Will said faintly.

Hay Lin and Irma walked into the room and sat on her bed with Taranee. Will, Cornelia, and Caleb were on the floor. "So, what did you wanna talk to us about, Will?", Taranee asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk", Will smiled nervously. Everyone started laughing. "Ok, so what do you wanna talk about?", Cornelia smiled. "OMG! Irma finally got a guy!", Hay Lin screamed and jumped up and down with enthusiasm. "Hay Lin, shut up!", Irma whispered with force. "Oh really? Miss Sarcasm finally got a guy? Who?", Cornelia grinned. "It's just somebody", Irma smiled nervously. "What do youmean somebody? His name is Aqualad! He's also a water guy like Irma, they were totally meant to be! You should've seen their cute faces when I walked in, Aqualad and Irma looked like they were in love and-", Irma covered Hay Lin's mouth. Hay Lin tried to talk but truly couldn't. "Aw, how sweet!", Will laughed .

"Will, have you seen- Oh there you guys are", Robin came through the door with Aqualad. Irma blushed and looked down. "Are you guys talking, or do you wanna practice right now?", Robin asked. "Of course we're not talking about anything important-", Irma got up and smiled nervously. "-let's go girls", Irma walked out the door. The girls grinned at each other and followed them out to the open. The Teen Titans were all outside waiting for them. "So you all ready to practice?", Beast Boy asked smiling big. "Yes! Are you prepared?", Starfire giggled. The W.I.T.C.H. team nodded. "Alright then", Cyborg and Robin went behind the computer desk (like in the episode, Terra, where they control all the robots and stuff).

"Ok, so this is how this works-", Cyborg started. "-we're going to send out robots, and you're going to destory or block. The, depending on your score, we're going to pair you up with one of the Titans that are on your level", Cyborg finished. "And since your name is W.I.T.C.H., Will is going first", Robin said. Caleb and the others went to sit down on the rocks with the other titans. Will stepped on the rocky surface in front of the computer desk. "Ok, so you're power is using the Heart of Candracar, right?", Cyborg asked. Will nodded. "Ok, good luck, Will", Cyborg said, Robin turned knobs on the computer desk.

3...2...1...Fight! Little robots emerged from the ground and started shooting arrows at her. Will extended her hands and a pink force field appeared around her; the arrows were destroyed. Quickly, she shone the Heart to the robots, and they were destroyed by the light it gave. Robin and Cyborg clicked some buttons, as really big robots appeared, charging at Will. "Alrighty then...", Will flew up, and hovered. As the robots came closer, Will got the Heart of Candracar in both hands, and raised her hands high up in the air. She started to spin around so fast, that all you could see is red for her hair, and blue, no form...except the Heart, which started to glow really bright. She slowly brought her hands in front of her, the Heart floating on top of her. pink lasers flew everywhere from her hands. The robots got destroyed. Will stopped spinning and landed on the rock surface. "Yeah, now I know what it's like to be in a tornado", she grabbed her head and smiled.

"Nice work, Will!", Cyborg exclaimed as he and Robin looked at the monitor of a computer on the desk. "And according to the computer, your opponent will be...Starfire!", Robin said. Starfire got up and went to the fighting field with Will. They left some distance between each other. "Hi Star", Will smiled and waved. "Hello!", Starfire giggled. Starfire turned to Robin and saw him staring at her dreamily, she turned away and blushed. Robin also blushed, "Ok, ahem, so remember the rules, you must fight each other...winner is the one who is left standing. No major powers! You can use your powers, but nothing that will damage your opponent permanently or injured, got it?". "Yeah", Will said.

"Alright, ya'll, good luck! Now we start the countdown...3...", Will and Starfire got in fighting positions. "2...", Starfire and Will put on serious faces. "1...", Will and Starfire leaned in, ready to run. Everyone else looked anxious. "Fight!", Cyborg finally exclaimed. Will and Starfire ran towards each other. Starfire tried to punch her, but Will did a toe-touch, leaving Starfire hitting air. Will got down and extended her arms in front of her, sending little waves from her hands. Starfire went flying up, screaming slightly. Starfire flew up there, and then glided down towards Will. Will flew up to meet her. Starfire sent a star bolt at Will, sending her crashing down. Will rubbed her head and looked at Starfire, gliding down really fast. Will took out the Heart of Candracar and sent it towards Starfire. The Heart of Candracar made a pink bubble around her, "What?". The bubble gently went down, Starfire tried to shoot at it, but it wouldn't budge. Will stepped up towards the bubble. "Winner, Will!", Robin exclaimed. Everyone started clapping. Will extended her arm, the Heart of Candracar came to her palm, dissappearing the bubble. "You fight well, Will", Starfire shook her hand and smiled. "And you're a great opponent, Starfire", Will smiled too.

"Alright, well then, I think Will is prepared enough...now we have...Irma!", Cyborg exclaimed. Aqualad's face lit up with joy. Will and Starfire went to sit down on the rocks again. Irma stood up and walked slowly over to the fighting field. "Ok, so you're gonna send me those creepy crawling robots, right?", Irma asked. "No, that was for Will's power. You're water, right?", Cyborg asked. "Yup", Irma extended her arms, stretching. "Alright, good luck, Irma", Robin said as he turned knobs.

Irma looked ready to fight. 3...2...1...Fight! A lot of the fire creatures came out and started to walk towards Irma. Irma bent down, one hand on the ground, the other up in the air. "You guys look hot, you should cool down!", she said with a grin, as the hand on the ground started to glow blue. A fountain of water came up from under the creatures, removing the flames from them, and flying up in the air. "See, you look much better", Irma laughed as the creatures ran away. Aqualad smiled to himself. Robin and Cyborg pushed buttons and turned knobs. A gigantic fire thing emerged. Irma looked up, "How's the weather up there?". The creature tried to smash her with his hand, but she flew out of there. "Alright then, you don't like jokes. Then it's time to take it up a noch", Irma flew higher than the fire thing. The fire thing was looking for her, he couldn't find her.

Irma extended her arms towards the fire thing. "Yo, fire ball!", Irma said with a grin. The fire thing looked up at her. Water dripped from her hands. The blob looked frightened. "Oh yeah, be very afraid", little blue specs started to form in her hands. She then let out a huge splash of water at it! The fire, well no longer fire, blob fell down and closed its eyes. Irma lifted her hands, and water lifted up the blob. "Ok, now you can go swimming", she let him float in the ocean. "Nice, water girl", everyone started clapping. "Thank you, thank you", Irma bowed as she flew down. "Alrighty then, so who's gonna do combat with me?", Irma blew on her nails as if "piece of cake". "Well...", Robin grinned as he looked at Irma. Irma looked confused. "Why not put you with Aqualad?", Robin grinned at Cyborg, who also grinned. Irma cringed, _Uh-oh...they know. _Aqualad froze, _Uh-oh...they know_. "Yeah, Robin's right, Aqualad and you have water powers", Cyborg smiled.

Irma bit her lip as she saw Aqualad come up to the battle field. "Alrighty, good luck", Cyborg grinned as he and Robin turned around knobs. "3...", Irma and Aqualad just standed there, staring at each other. "2...", Aqualad smiled at Irma. "1...", Irma blushed and looked down. "Go!", Irma grinned, her head down. Suddenly, a blast of water hit Aqualad, "Whoa!". "Woohoo! Point one for the Water Goddess!", Irma laughed and flew up to where Aqualad was adjusting to scream. Irma flew up next to him.

Aqualad sunk under the water. "Oh no you don't!", Irma ordered the water to sink, but it wouldn't! "Oh no YOU don't", Aqualad's face appeared from the center of the water. Aqualad sent water towards her. Irma quickly reacted and put a sheild of water in front of her. "If you can breathe in water, then so can I", Irma dove into the water. _Dude! I can breathe under water! Sweet...mabye I can talk to fish too_, Irma thought as she used her wings to flutter down to where she saw Aqualad's body. _Oh yeah, perfect_, Irma grinned. Irma slowly flew down to where his body was. She poked his shoulder. Aqualad came back into the water, face to face with Irma. Irma didn't expect that either, she thought there was going to be some distance. Irma's heart began to beat faster. Aqualad slowly smiled. Irma smiled back, her eyes fluttering slowly.

"What are they doing in there?", Hay Lin asked, but grinned. "I have an idea of what's going on", Cornelia grinned as well. "What is?", Caleb asked. Cornelia smiled at his cute innocence. She whispered in his ear. "Really?", Caleb asked. Cornelia nodded. "Dang, girls notice everything!", Caleb smiled and shook his head. Cornelia giggled slightly. They looked at each other. Beast Boy got angry. He threw a rock at Caleb. "Ow!", Caleb rubbed his head. "Wasn't me!", Cornelia shook her head. "I know, I trust you", Caleb smiled. Cornelia smiled and hugged him. Caleb grinned at Beast Boy. Beast Boy's face got red. "I'm gonna get her back!", Beast Boy whispered. "Ha! In your dreams", Caleb whispered back. "What?", Cornelia asked as she stopped. "Nothing, I'm just talking to myself", Caleb laughed nervously. Cornelia smiled and looked at Will.

Aqualad suddenly grinned, grabbed her, and swam down. She was on the bottom, trying to get away but truly couldn't. Aqualad got out of the water splash, and pinned Irma down on the ground, "Now we're even". Irma and Aqualad froze, right there. Robin was about to announce that Aqualad was the winner, but that's when Irma shot the splash of water at Aqualad, sending him to the other side. The water transformed into a box, leaving Aqualad inside. "Wow, nice battle. Irma is the winner!", Cyborg exclaimed. Irma let the water fall down.

"Well, I think we should leave the rest of the battles for tomorrow. Let's go inside titans", Robin said as Cyborg and Robin went inside. Raven walked with Starfire, Cornelia with Caleb (Beast Boy following them, angry), Will walked with Taranee and Hay Lin, but Irma and Aqualad stayed. "Good battle", Aqualad walked to her. "Yeah, you fight very...good", Irma rubbed her arm. "Hey, so you're just gonna go back to your room, right?", Aqualad asked. "Um, yeah, I guess", Irma replied. "Well, since you can breathe underwater, mabye you can talk to sea creatures, too. You wanna come with me to the ocean?", Aqualad asked. Irma blushed and nodded. "Ok-", Aqualad took her hand in his, "-let's go". Irma couldn't help but smile. They walked hand-in-hand to the top of a high rock, on top of the ocean. "Don't let go", Aqualad said, smiling sweetly. "Trust me...I'll never let go", Irma blushed and fluttered her eyes. Aqualad turned red and held on to her hand tightly. They both dived into the ocean.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I don't know why, but I just suddenly fell in love with Aqualad/Irma pairing. I'm gonna leave you here, haha! Cause then it'll be too long. I'll update really soon, promise! Send in reviews, no flames!


	5. The Temple

Hi! I promise you that this chapter will be all about Cornelia&Caleb (Not the main one...yet! It's getting close)! Send in reviews, no flames. Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cornelia watched from the window as Irma and Aqualad dove into the water. Cornelia smiled, "I feel happy for Irma". "Why?", Beast Boy came up to her. "I'll tell you later, I have to go now", Cornelia smiled sweetly and left. "Well, why can't you tell me right now?", Beast Boy ran up to her. "Well, Irma has never liked anyone, and she's finally fallen in love. And it really looks like he likes her, too", Cornelia said. "Oh you mean Aqualad, right?", Beast Boy asked. They went into the elevator, "Yeah". "He does like her, I know all about the ladies", Beast Boy grinned. Cornelia giggled slightly. The doors opened, "Ok, well I'm gonna go to my room now. Bye", Cornelia walked out and quickly opened the door and closed it shut.

Caleb, who was looking out the window, got startled and looked at Cornelia. "Oh, it's you Cornelia", Caleb smiled. "Sorry if I scared you", Cornelia walked slowly to the chair next to the window where Caleb was. "You didn't scare me, you just...suprised me", Caleb said. "Isn't that the same thing?", Cornelia asked. "Technically, but I wouldn't get scared", Caleb announced. "Right...", Cornelia smiled.

Caleb smiled, but then returned to his serious face and looked out the window. "What's wrong, Caleb?", Cornelia asked in concern. "...Nothing", Caleb kept looking out the window. "No, I know that face. Something's wrong", Cornelia got up and came up next to him. Cornelia grabbed his arm, Caleb looked down at her concerned face. _I can't help it, she's just too beautiful_, he thought. "I'm not even sure if we're going to get out of here", Caleb looked out the window again. "Why do you think that?", Cornelia asked. "I don't know, this is all too strange", Caleb looked down to her again.

Cornelia looked out the window for a second, "What if-". "What if what?", Caleb asked. "What if we go to the portal again and see what the things in the templeare?", Cornelia said slowly. "We'd have to somehow become invisible. Will wouldn't let us go alone. And she would see us flying if we go anyway", Caleb said. "We don't have to fly", Cornelia smiled. Caleb thought for a moment, and then smiled, "You got enough power?". Cornelia nodded. They both ran down the stairs (Yeah, they didn't wanna use the elevator, it wasn't so far up) and went outside to the back part. "Ok, stand back", Cornelia told Caleb. Caleb ran to the other side.

Cornelia flew up high. Caleb saw that her hands began to give out a lot of green flashes. Cornelia put her arms above her, looked down, and dove. She started spinning as her hands glew even more green. She hit the ground and a lot of rock was hit. Caleb ran through the dust that formed next to the hole. "Cornelia?", he said through the portal. Cornelia flew from the hole and extended her hands to him. Caleb gladly took her hands. Cornelia smiled, so did Caleb. They flew down into the hole. "Won't they get suspicious if they see a huge hole in their backyard?", Caleb asked. "Oh right, umm", Cornelia extended her arms, and rocks came back and covered the hole. Her hands, glowing green, were the source of bright light.

Cornelia went first, digging through the rock. They walked and walked. "I think this is where the portal is", Cornelia looked up at the rocky ceiling. "Are you sure?", Caleb asked. Cornelia nodded, "I can feel its power". Cornelia lifted her hands, and made a hole in the ceiling. Cornelia grabbed Caleb's hands and lifted him up to the surface. "Wow, you were right, there's the portal", Caleb smiled in amazment at Cornelia. They both walked into the portal.

"Ok, so this is already known. We're in Elyon's dream, the girl dream", Caleb said as they both walked on the grass of the beautiful place. "Well duh, Elyon is a total girly-girl. Sorta like me", Cornelia smiled and stood up for her friend. "Yeah, but you actually fight and Elyon usually hides behind Phobos or something", Caleb said. "Well she has used her powers to trap us and stuff. It's Elyon that brought us here in the first place", Cornelia said. "Yeah, good point. Yet, I still think that you're a better fighter than she is", Caleb smiled to himself. Cornelia blushed, "Ow!". She hit something. "Looks like we found the temple", Caleb looked up at the huge statues of Elyon in the entrance.

"Ok, should we go for it?", Cornelia asked Caleb. "I guess so, come on", Caleb started walking into the temple. Cornelia ran up to him and got close. It started to get darker and darker, until it was pitch dark. "Um, Caleb, mabye we should turn back", Cornelia whispered. "Don't worry-", Caleb grabbed Cornelia's hands, "-I'll protect you". Of course he would, if anything happened to Cornelia, he would never forgive himself. He would always want Cornelia to be happy. Even though she couldn't see, she knew that Caleb was smiling.

Suddenly, lights came down. "What?", Caleb put his hand over his eyes to protect them from the shinning light. "It's Elyon", Cornelia pointed out. It looked like they were in a movie theater, except there were no chairs, everything was really bright, and the video was all over the walls. "To continue further, you must answer one question-", Elyon said. She was onthe video thingon allfour walls, duplicates. "This isn't the real Elyon", Cornelia said. "She said something about her coming out in a video thing or something", Cornelia looked at the Elyon's. "What is the question?", Caleb asked Elyon's image. "Who...does...Cornelia-", Elyon said slowly. Cornelia got butterflies in her stomach, _Oh please, don't say what I think you're going to say_. Caleb looked anxious to wait for the final word. "-love", Elyon finished. _Oh no!_, Cornelia bit her lip. Caleb looked at Cornelia.

_What is she gonna say? Is she gonna say me? Or mabye someone else?_, Caleb thought. Elyon's image was just looking at them. "Caleb-", Cornelia said slowly. Caleb turned to her. "-do you really want to go further?", Cornelia bit her lip. Caleb thought for a moment, _I don't want to pressure her. That would really make me feel horrible. Yet, I also really want to know..._. "No, Cornelia. If you don't want to, then you don't have to. We can come back, when you're ready", Caleb looked into her eyes. Cornelia's eyes shinned. She now understood that Caleb really did want to make her happy. Cornelia hugged Caleb. Caleb put his arms around her, returning the hug.

Elyon then disappeared, and a door was opened. "Huh?", they both said in unison. "I didn't even say anything", Cornelia was suprised. Caleb turned red, "Uuuhh, does action count?". Cornelia's eyes went wide, _Oh yeah! Elyon saw that...I'm gonna try to change the subject_. "I guess it does count, ahem, umm...", Cornelia blushed pink. "Yeah, come on", Caleb walked slowly towards the door. Cornelia followed. They entered a pink room, it was very long. "Great, more girly rooms", Caleb crossed his arms.

"In order to pass this part, you must be willing to accept embarrasment", Elyon's voice echoed. "Embarrasment?", Caleb asked confused. "Oh no, I think I know what it means. Caleb, I'm turning back, I don't wanna find out what that is", Cornelia backed up slowly. "Come on, Cornelia. I bet it's not so bad", Caleb walked foward, the floor tile glowed.A screen appeared, it had Caleb, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin.

_"So, Caleb, when are you going to tell Cornelia?", Irma grinned. "What are you talking about?", Caleb crossed his arms. "Don't pretend you don't know", Taranee put her hands on her hips. "Seriously", Caleb responded. "Oh come on, can't you admit that you like the beautiful Miss Earth Guardian", Irma fluttered her eyes in sarcasm._

"Ah! Turn it off! Ok, let's go, Cornelia! Go!", Caleb shrieked pushed Cornelia to the other door. Cornelia blushed. They both went out of the temple and looked at each other. "What was that all about?", Cornelia grinned. "What? That must've been an illusion created by Elyon or something", Caleb turned red as he started walking towards the portal. "Elyon said that every memory that happened was real", Cornelia walked with him. "How do you know she wasn't lying to show off or something", Caleb walked faster. "Because Elyon doesn't show off...well at least not with me", Cornelia responded.

They both stepped out of the portal. "Let's talk about this later, ok? I promise that I'm not trying to change the subject, but...this isn't the right time to tell you yet", Caleb grabbed Cornelia's hands in his. "When is that time?", Cornelia smiled sweetly. "Very soon, I promise, but we should be getting back", Caleb pushed the hair that was covering her beautiful face behind her ear. Cornelia closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. Caleb was just about to say something, but were interupted.

"Yo! You want a ride?", Irma and Aqualad were on a boat made of water near the ocean. Cornelia looked at Caleb, she smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, were we interupting something?", Irma grinned with Aqualad. "Huh? Oh no, not at all", Caleb turned red as he and Cornelia got on the water boat. "This thing doesn't sink does it?", Cornelia slowly got on the water boat slowly and cautiously. "Don't worry, Corny, I know you can't swim, I'll take it easy on you", Irma laughed. They went to the shore of the tower.

Cornelia and Caleb got down and walked into the tower. "Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow, right Irma?", Aqualad grabbed her hand so she could have something to lean on as she got off the boat. "Aren't you coming with us?", Irma asked. "I have to go check on everything under water. I'll be back tomorrow", Aqualad smiled. "Oh ok, say hi to your fish buddies for me", Irma waved and left into the tower.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry for the shortness, but I put a lot of fluffiness, next chapter will also be a lot of fluffiness. Send in reviews, no flames!


	6. A Big Missunderstanding

Sorry that I took SOOOO long to update, I've been sorta busy. Yeah, but let's see if this chappie comes out good, okydoky? Send in reviews, no flames! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Cornelia, Caleb! I can't believe you went into the portal without us!", Will yelled. All of them were in the Will's room. "We said that we were sorry, Will", Caleb said with a hint of frustration. "Will, take it easy", Taranee whispered. Will turned to Taranee and her face calmed. "I'm sorry, guys, I've just been stressing alot", Will sighed. "It's ok, Will, all of us have. It's a rough time that we're stuck here", Hay Lin said. "Yeah..", Cornelia whispered.

"Cornelia? Are you ok?", Irma asked. "Wow, first time in a while you use her full name", Will said. "Yeah I know", Irma admitted. "I'm fine. I'm just gonna...go to my room now if we're not doing anything important", Cornelia stood up and walked out of the room. They all exchanged confused glances.

**Meanwhile...**

Raven was floating on the roof of the tower looking at the sunset. She closed her eyes, _Everything is difficult now. I thought that everything between Beastboy and I was going on with a good start. Now ever since that blond showed up, he's been goo-goo eyes at her. I don't blame her, she's really pretty, but I can't help but feel..._. "No! I can't feel anything. I can't...", Raven screamed to herself as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Raven?", she heard a familiar voice. She gasped and put on the cloak. "Raven, are you ok?", Beastboy came up to her. "I'm fine", Raven tried to hold back the tears. "No, something is wrong. I've never seen you crying before", Beastboy sat in front of her floating self. "I'm not crying!", Raven out burst. Beastboy fell back a little. Raven turned the other way. "You don't like me very much, do you?", Beastboy asked as he stood up.

"You don't know how much...", Raven whispered. "What?", Beastboy asked. "Nothing. I'll talk to you later", Raven got on her feet and started to walk for the door. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, holding her back. "It's because of Cornelia, isn't it?", Beastboy asked. Raven bowed her head. "I see that you don't wanna talk right now, but let me just tell you something. I don't know if this is what is bothering you, but just so you know, I'm getting my hopes down", Beastboy admitted. "What are you talking about?", Raven asked as she turned to face him.

"Well, I should've known better than to just like her right away when that other guy likes her, too. I've only met her 2 or 3 days ago, and he's probably known her longer. They really like each other, and I...I don't know", Beastboy said. "I guess you're right, Caleb and Cornelia really do like each other, they just haven't said anything", Raven smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know. Besides, I've liked someone before Cornelia, and I still do", Beastboy said. "Who?", Raven asked quickly, a little too quickly. Beastboy grinned, "Oh no, cause you don't feel like talking. I'm going to my room". Beastboy walked out. Raven put her hands on her hips. "I intend to find out", she said to herself.

**Another meanwhile later...**

Caleb walked down the aisles of the gigantic tower and saw Robin looking out a window. "Hi Robin", Caleb called out. "Hi", he said softly. "What's wrong?", Caleb asked as he walked next to him. Robin sighed. "It's Starfire. She doesn't wanna talk to me anymore", Robin said sadly. "Why not?", Caleb asked. "I have no idea. This morning, I said hello to her like every morning. She usually always waves back or gives me a gigantic hug that leaves me breathless and bruised-", Robin smiled at the thought, "-but today, she just went right past me". He sighed again.

"I thought you two liked each other", Caleb said. Robin turned red and made a face, "How did you know!". "Oh please, it's a guy thing. You should know", Caleb smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. What do I do?", Robin asked. "Well, we don't know why she's not talking to you, right?", Caleb said. "Yeah", Robin replied. "Well, mabye I could ask one of the girls to ask for me, and I'll tell you", Caleb suggested. "Yeah...that's a pretty good idea. But who?", Robin smiled. Caleb thought for a moment. "Who's most like Starfire", Robin said softly. "Hay Lin!", Caleb exclaimed. "Oh yeah! The moment I looked at her, it reminded me of Starfire", Robin said. "Ok, so I'll ask her, ok?", Caleb said. "Ok, but don't tell anyone", Robin whispered. Caleb nodded, "See ya".

Caleb walked and walked until he reached Hay Lin's door. He knocked on it. "Come in!", Hay Lin said. Caleb walked in. "Oh, hey Caleb. What's up?", Hay Lin smiled. She was sitting on the really comfy-looking chair reading a fasion magazine. "I need you to do me a huge favor", Caleb said. "You want me to hook you and Corny up?", Hay Lin grinned. "No...well, not yet", Caleb stammered. Hay Lin grinned wider, "Ok, what is it?". "See...well...I don't know how to put it to you...Robin-", Caleb started. "Robin likes Starfire, but Starfire is ignoring him and he told you and you want me to ask her if she likes Robin", Hay Lin turned the page to the magazine and kept reading. "I hate it when you girls do that", Caleb crossed his arms.

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand", Hay Lin turned the other page and smiled to herself. "Ok ok, but will you do it for me? Please, Hay Lin?", Caleb asked. "Yeah, sure. Me and Star are actually becoming friends", Hay Lin said, not detaching her eyes from the magazine. "Thanks a lot! And then you'll tell me if she said yes or no, ok?", Caleb said with a smile. "Yeah sure, whatever", Hay Lin gestured with her hand for him to leave. "Well, aren't you gonna do it?", Caleb asked. "Ugh, and stop reading this awsome mazazine? You must be out of your mind! I'm almost done, just leave it to me, ok?", Hay Lin got up and pushed him out. "Bye now!", and with that, Hay Lin closed the door.

After a few minutes, Hay Lin got up from her chair and walked out the room. "I still can't believe that's the style in this world. It's so overrated", Hay Lin said to herself as she walked towards Starfire's room. She walked into the elevator with Cyborg. "Hey, Cyborg", Hay Lin smiled. "Yo, air girl, what's up?", Cyborg smiled back. "Nothin', dealing with love problems", Hay Lin replied. "Who's the lucky man?", Cyborg asked. "Who mine? I already have one at home. I'm not dealing with MY love problems, I'm dealing with someone elses", Hay Lin laughed. "My bad", Cyborg laughed as well. The elevator doors opened. "Well, see ya later, Cy", Hay Lin waved and walked out the elevator.

Hay Lin walked in the total silence. She turned the corner and saw a distant door, Starfire's door. She heard a noise and stopped walking. She closed her eyes and let her power bring the noise closer to her. She heard soft cries coming from...Starfire's room. Hay Lin quickly opened her eyes and ran towards Starfire's room. Hay Lin knocked on the door, "Starfire? Is everything ok?". The crying stopped and there was silence again. "Starfi-", Starfire opened the door before Hay Lin could continue. "Is everything ok, Star?", Hay Lin asked. "Of course", Starfire smiled weakily. "Then who was crying? I heard you crying", Hay Lin said. "It was not me", Starfire said. But Hay Lin could see that she was crying. She could see the lines marked on her cheeks from the tears and her cherry-red face.

Hay Lin sighed, "It's about Robin, isn't it?". "Huh?", Starfire looked suprised. Starfire's face went low with misery, "I don't want to talk about it. It is not the right time, dear friend", Starfire said silently. "Why are you feeling so sad? Robin totally likes you!", Hay Lin smiled slightly. "No, he does not. He likes that red-head girl, Will", Starfire whispered again. Starfire walked into her room. Hay Lin walked behind her and closed the door. Starfire flew up to her high and round bed. "He doesn't like Will", Hay Lin said. Hay Lin flewup with Starfire on the bed. "Yes he does, he hasn't been paying much attention to me since she came", Starfire sniffled. Hay Lin thought for a moment.

"Starfire-", Hay Lin started. Starfire looked up to her. "-...I...ok, I have no choice. You look too sad", Hay Lin smiled. Starfire looked confused. "Well, I actually came here for a reason. Caleb was walking down the halls and found Robin looking out the window looking super sad.-", Hay Lin started. Starfire's eyes changed slowly from sad to normal. "-Caleb told me that he was sad because you were mad at him", Hay Lin said. "Starfire..", Hay Lin faced her. Starfire's eyes were anxious and happy now. "..he loves you". "He..loves me?", Starfire smiled wide. Hay Lin nodded. Starfire was about to scream with joy, but Hay Lin covered her mouth. "It's really important that you don't say anything. Let Robin tell you on his own. Talk to him more, ok?", Hay Lin whispered. Starfire nodded. Hay Lin removed her hand. "Thank you so much", Starfire whispered and gave her a huge hug. "Ok! I get it!", Hay Lin breathed. "Sorry", Starfire smiled and let go.

"Ok, so now I'm gonna go and sleep. It's really late", Hay Lin smiled and flew off the bed. "Ok, good night!", Starfire waved. Hay Lin smiled and left the room. She ran to Caleb and Cornelia's room. She knocked on the door, "Hey guys?". Hay Lin opened the door and saw Cornelia and Caleb laughing. "Oh, hi Hay Lin", Cornelia smiled. "Hey guys, um, Caleb, remember that thing you asked me to do?", Hay Lin asked. Caleb nodded, "You asked her?". Cornelia looked confused and startled, _Asked who? It's a girl! Oh my gosh!_. "Yeah, I asked her, and she said yes", Hay Lin smiled. Caleb smiled wide, but Cornelia looked heart-broken. _He asked someone out using Hay Lin! That means that I'm out of the picture...like I ever was, I guess_, Cornelia thought. Hay Lin smiled and left the room.

Caleb looked at Cornelia and turned into worry. "Cornelia?", Caleb asked. Caleb walked towards her. "Stop!", Cornelia yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran out of the room sobbing. "What? Cornelia! Wait!", Caleb ran after her. Caleb turned to the hallway to see a rock wall blocking the way. "Cornelia...what did I do?", Caleb fell to his knees and stared at the wall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oh my god! A huge missunderstanding! Will this Cornelia and Caleb's friendship or even more continue, or will it break? You'll have to wait till the next chapter. Send in reviews, no flames!


	7. Moonlight Beams

Hello all you readers out there! I know I sorta kept you on a suspensful moment in the previous chapter, muahaha! I think you have suffered enough, I'm a compasionate girl, LOL!Send in reviews, no flames!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_How could Caleb do that?_, Cornelia thought as she ran through the hall. Tears were still streaming down her pale face. She turned and bumped into something. She felt it was a someone who was holding her arms. She looked up and saw Beastboy's worried face. "Cornelia? What's wrong?", Beastboy asked. More tears formed in her eyes as she looked into his worried ones. She couldn't help it, she started to cry into his shoulders. Beastboy was a little suprised, but hugged her to make her feel better.

"If you don't wanna tell me, then that won't stop me from cheering you up. After all, I am the funny one around here. Come on, let's go to the main room", Beastboy grabbed her hand and led her to the main room (the one with the kitchen and the couch). They sat down on the couch. "Ok, so why did the elephant cross the road?", Beastboy had a happy face on. Cornelia looked at him with a sad face and shrugged softly. "Cause he thought he was a chicken", Beastboy started laughing. Cornelia smiled slightly.

She knew he was trying so hard to make her smile, she didn't want to ruin the moment. "Oh wait! I know! I always eat these super gigantic choco cookies when I'm sad! We have a ton over here", Beastboy ran to the mini kitchen. He looked around and got two big cookies (and good looking if I may add). "Here", Beastboy handed Cornelia a cookie. "How did you know I loved chocolate cookies?", Cornelia asked, laughing slightly. "Lucky guess! Thank goodness it worked!", Beastboy beamed. Cornelia took a bite from the cookie. "Wow, I've never tasted anything like this! It's awsome", Cornelia smiled now. Beastboy also took a bite and laughed with her.

"So, now will you tell me what happened?", Beastboy asked, leaning on the couch. "I guess I can..", Cornelia didn't look sad, but she wasn't happy either. She didn't want to cause another episode. "See, Caleb and I were in our rooms and we were having a good time, you know", Cornelia started. Beastboy rolled his eyes slightly when he heard his name. "And then Hay Lin comes in the room. Caleb asks her what 'she' said", Cornelia's eyes fell to the floor when she said that. "Who's 'she'?", Beastboy asked. "I don't know. And I really didn't care until Hay Lin said, "She said yes". And Caleb smiled super big...it looked like Hay Lin asked a girl out for Caleb", Cornelia said softly. "Who could it be?", Beastboy asked silently. "I don't know. I thought he liked me before. I really liked him too...but he likes someone else...", one tear fell down her cheek.

"I can't believe Caleb would just say that in your face! What a jerk. You shouldn't listen to him", Beastboy said with a disgusted face. "I didn't think Caleb was like that...", Cornelia whispered. "People can suprise you...I know alot about that", Beastboy said. And of course, he was remembering the horrible thing that had happened to Terra. Her body still stood underneath them in stone. He loved her a lot. As Beastboy remembered, he turned to Cornelia. She looked exactly like Terra...well not exactly, but very similar.

"Beastboy? You ok?", Cornelia asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just miss this friend that we used to have...she betrayed us...", Beastboy looked down. "You know, your life and my life are the same", Cornelia realized. "What do you mean? We look nothing alike", Beastboy smiled slightly. "No, haha, not in appearance. You're in a group of 5 who fight evil.I'm ina group of 5 who fight evil, too. I can tell by the look in your eyes, that you've had trouble with a girl", Cornelia said softly.

Beastboy's eyes went wide, "How...how do you know that?". "By the way you're looking at me. I remind you of the girl, don't I?", Cornelia replied. "...Yeah...you do. The one that...betrayed us...her name was Terra...I really loved her", Beastboy said softly. "It's ok, I guess both of us are loveless", Cornelia put a friendly hand on his shoulder. Beastboy smiled. Cornelia smiled in return. "I guess I'm not a loner", Beastboy chuckled softly. Cornelia stood up, "What about that girl, Raven?". Beastboy turned red, "...Uh, what about Raven?".

Raven walked to the main room to get something to drink when she heard voices. She put her ear on the door...it was Cornelia and Beastboy. Raven's eyebrows wrinkled together in anger, _I thought he didn't like her!_. Raven turned into the black Raven and flew up to the ceiling, camoflauging. She went into the other room and was now above Cornelia and Beastboy.

"Besides this Terra girl, it's her isn't it?", Cornelia smiled. "Why are you asking me? I'm not telling", Beastboy stood up and crossed his arms with a playful smile. Raven smiled slightly, too. She knew that Beastboy didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to hear him say it. "Well, why not?", Cornelia grinned. "Because...since you know everything about love and all that junk, how come you can't tell?", Beastboy turned completely red, his green face was now red as a tomato. "You like her!", Cornelia exclaimed with a wide smile. "Ok, ok. Yes, alright? But don't tell anyone! I don't want it to get out, especially to Raven. I would be totally embarrased if she found out", Beastboy turned into a turtle and hid under the shell. Cornelia smiled, "Ok, I won't. I promise".

Beastboy turned into his normal self again. "Hey, Beastboy. I'm gonna go outside, I still feel an ache in my heart", Cornelia said. Beastboy nodded and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. Cornelia smiled slightly and went outside.

_Well, then you're gonna be very embarrased, Beastboy_, Raven thought as she flew back to her room. She turned normal again and smiled gigantic. She fell on her bed, "He likes me".

* * *

"Hay Lin! Hay Lin!", Caleb ran to Hay Lin's room. He opened the door. "Hey! Have you ever heard of knocking?", Hay Lin jumped up when he suddenly slammed the door open. "Hay Lin! What the heck did you say?", Caleb grabbed her arms frantically and shook her. "Whoa, whoa whoa! Caleb calm down!", Hay Lin exclaimed. Caleb stopped shaking her, but still held on to her arms. "What are you talking about?", Hay Lin asked. "What did you tell Cornelia?", Caleb asked again with panic. "Cornelia? I didn't tell her anything? What are you talking about, Caleb?", Hay Lin said with worry and panic. Caleb sighed in frustration. "After you told me that Starfire said yes to what Robin asked me, she started to cry and ran out. I ran after her, but she blocked the way with a huge rock", Caleb said. 

Hay Lin thought for a moment. She looked down thinking. Caleb let go of her. Hay Lin gasped and looked up to him. "Caleb! She missunderstood us! I know because it's a girl to girl thing. She thought that you asked someone out using me!", Hay Lin yelled. "What? Oh my gosh!", Caleb yelled and ran out of her room. He ran downstairs to the main room and saw Beastboy watching tv.

"Beastboy! Do you know where Cornelia is?", he got in front of the tv and said yelled breathlessly. "Why the heck am I going to tell a jerk like you where to find Cornelia? You broke her heart enough", Beastboy said with annoyance. "Beastboy, she missunderstood me! I didn't ask someone out", Caleb said. "You didn't? Then what happened?", Beastboy crossed his arms. "Robin wanted me to ask Starfire if she liked him. I asked Hay Lin because she's most like Starfire and she's a girl. When Hay Lin told me she said yes, Cornelia must have thought I asked a girl out by using Hay Lin", Caleb said quickly.

"She was super heart broken! You, go down there", Beastboy pushed him out. "I thought you liked her", Caleb said. "Someone else deserves my attention", Beastboy said before Caleb was out of the room. Caleb shrugged and went down the stairs all the way to the main entrance. He opened the doors slowly and saw the sunset disappearing under the city. He looked both ways and saw Cornelia up a tree, sitting with her knees huddled together and her arms around them (it was a very thick branch...very thick). Caleb ran to the tree, "Cornelia". "What?", Cornelia studdered. "Oh, Cornelia. Why did you run off like that?", Caleb asked, he started to climb up. "You wouldn't care", Cornelia whispered.

Caleb was now on the same brach and stood silent, one leg haning. Cornelia slowly turned her body around, so she was facing Caleb. Both were sitting in front of each other. Caleb's eyes filled with love and worry, Cornelia's filled with tears and sorrow. Caleb smiled slightly. Cornelia closed her eyes, tears streaming out. Caleb reached out and brushed away her tears. Cornelia gasped and opened her watery, crystal blue eyes. "But I thought-", Cornelia started, but Caleb put a gentle finger over her mouth. "I don't know what you thought I asked Hay Lin to do, but if that is what you missunderstood, then I'll tell you", Caleb said. He removed his finger. "Robin asked me to ask Starfire why she wasn't talking to him and if she liked him. I knew she wouldn't tell me, so I asked Hay Lin to ask her. Hay Lin is a lot like Starfire. I asked Hay Lin to tell me if she said if she liked him or not. She came up to me and told me that Starfire said yes", Caleb finished.

Cornelia felt very awkward. She did all that drama just for a little thing like that. She judged Caleb too quickly, and now she knows to trust him like she should. Like he does her. "Oh...I thought you were asking someone out", Cornelia said, breaking the awkward moment. Caleb right away understood how she felt. He wanted to make her understand that he really did care. "Cornelia, I-", Caleb started. Cornelia looked up. Caleb looked around, putting together words. "Ever since I met you, I always knew you were gonna be someone very special to me, you know", Caleb said. Caleb couldn't think of anything else to try to put it to her how much he loved her, but he suddenly felt something rest on his chest. Caleb looked down. Cornelia had turned around and rested her back and head on him, "Sometimes, it's the things that you don't say that matter, Caleb".

Caleb understood that she didn't expect anything big from him. She understood how awkward Caleb had felt in that moment. Caleb sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and stomach, showing her that he was there to protect her and love her._ After all these years, I finally found the girl that respects me_. Cornelia sighed and hugged her arms around Caleb's warm arms and closed her eyes. _I remember that girl, Diana. She never had any respect for me. She treated me like a puppet_. Caleb held on to her a little tighter. _Oh and that girl, what was her name? Oh yeah, Erica. She just liked me because I started the rebels and I was the 'big macho leader'. I thought she liked me cause of..me. Thank goodness I found out before I got deeper into trouble_. Cornelia smiled, "Thank you Caleb. I'm glad you came".

_Now, I finally found the girl that doesn't use me like a puppet, she respects me and waits until I am comfortable. And I found the girl who doesn't like me becaue I'm 'Macho Man'. She loves my soul, and I love hers. _Caleb closed his eyes and leaned on the bark of the tree, "I'm glad I came, too". The two young lovers, yet they still haven't said yet, laid under the moonlight's beams and enjoyed their moment together. Even with their eyes closed, they knew that everything around them was right.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay! Cornelia and Caleb fluffiness! It's not the big big one yet,I still gotta keep the suspensefullness. But at least Caleb finally knows that Cornelia is the love of his ENTIRE life. Yay! Next chapter will be more of Robin and Starfire! Woohoo! Send in reviews, no flames!


	8. Love Finally Blossoms

Ok, last chapter was mostly Cornelia and Caleb, now it's mostly Robin and Starfire. Yay to all those super huge fans! LoL! Oh and if some people didn't get it, I'm going to explain it. See, Caleb was way to nervous to admit that he loved Cornelia, and Cornelia understood and told him whenever he was ready he could tell her. They are not going out yet, but it's coming close, I promise! So anyway, send in reviews, please, no flames!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you want to finish practicing your team today?", Robin asked Will. Both team leaders were in the main room. "No, I think we're ready", Will said with confidence. "Are you sure? Do you even know what's in there?", Robin asked. "Cornelia and Caleb went inside and said by what they saw, it's more of the fighting for the inside emotions, not physical. I think we can handle that", Will smiled. "Ok, but we're coming with you. If anything happens, I know I will feel really guilty", Robin smiled. "Yes he does worry very much", both Will and Robin turned and saw Starfire walking in. "Hi Starfire, I'll leave you two alone", Will grinned and started to walk away. "Wait, just really quick", Robin said. "When do you plan to go into the portal?", Robin asked. "Probably later today, the sooner the better. Now talk!", Will grinned and disappeared into the door.

Robin sighed. "Starfire...", Robin started, but couldn't make words. "Robin, please forgive me. It was wrong of me to become so angry", Starfire said sadly. "What? Don't say that, you're always happy", Robin smiled slightly. "No, Robin, you must forgive my actions...I was...a little...um...jealous", Starfire rubbed her arm with nervousness. "Jealous? Of what?", Robin walked over next to her. Starfire looked down, "I thought you really liked Will...and...you excluded me". "Excluded you? No, how could I ever exclude you, Star? You're the most wonderful girl I've ever met", Robin smiled. Starfire smiled at him. "Do you really mean that?", Starfire asked.

"Of course I do. Do you want me to tell you a secret?", Robin asked. Starfire nodded. "If it wasn't for the WITCH girls-", Robin grabbed hold of her hand, "-I wouldn't do this right now". And with that, Robin leaned up and kissed Starfire. Starfire's heart started to beat faster and her cheeks got flushed up. It's finally happening, she thought as she kissed him back. Once Robin knew that Starfire had accepted it, he let go of herhand and wrapped his arms around her waist. Starfire didn't know how much he liked her, but she wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer, to show him how much she cared about him.

After what seemed ages, they broke their kiss and smiled at each other. "Robin...I...I love you", Starfire blushed. "I love you, too. And never forget it. My heart belongs to you only, Starfire", Robin smiled warmly. "I know that now, thank you", Starfire hugged him gently, not one of her gigantic hugs. Robin took in her wonderful scent and hugged her back.

"Come on, let's go with the WITCH and help them get to their own dimension", Robin said. Starfire smiled wide and nodded. Now she had no doubts, she would do anything for him now. Robin held her hand gently and started to walk out of the main room.

* * *

"Ok, so what was the first thing that happened?", Will asked. The girls and Caleb were outside, sitting on the big rock in a circle. "Well first it needed to be identification, it asked for my name and it asked me a question and then...um...it asked who I...like", Cornelia blushed. Caleb also blushed. "OoOoh, I'm seeing a connection here. What are you hiding, Corny and Caleb?", Irma grinned as she saw their red faces. "Nothing happened!", they both said in unison. "Riiiiight, anyway, what happened next? I mean, you had to say it, didn't you Cornelia?", Irmaasked. "Well, it also works when you think about the person", Cornelia said. 

"That's cool, so what happened next?", Taranee asked. "Well, then we went into this huge room where you had to pass the embarassment test. It, sorta like, went into your head and got out an embarrasing memory that you don't want the other person to know about", Caleb blushed. "And that's when you got out right?", Will grinned. "Uh-huh", Cornelia nodded. "Ok, so it's two people at a time or what?", Irma asked. "I don't know, let's just all go in together", Taranee smiled. "Hay Lin, what's wrong?", Irma asked. Hay Lin had been very quiet.

"Well, it's been like a week or mabye more that we've been here...and I don't know if it's the same time in our dimension...what will my parents say when I come back...and Eric...", Hay Lin sighed. "Wow...I never thought of that", Will said. "What if we can call back to our dimension?", Irma asked. "That's impossible, Irma", Taranee said. "You never know, I'm gonna try calling Eric", Hay Lin smiled and took out her cellphone that she had. She dialed the number and crossed her fingers.

"Eric!", Hay Lin jumped up. You could hear his voice from the other side, "Hi Hay Lin! What's up?". "How come he's acting like we haven't been gone?", Cornelia asked. "Um...how long has it been since we've seen each other?", Hay Lin asked. "A few hours ago...you don't have a watch or something?", Eric laughed from the other side. "Can you hold on a second?", Hay Lin asked. "Sure", Eric said.

"A few hours!", Taranee said with astonishment. "That's awsome", Irma smiled. Eric started to talk again, "Are the girls with you or something, Hay Lin?". "Oh yeah, they're here with me...I miss you", Hay Lin smiled dreamily. The girls and Caleb rolled their eyes playfully. "I miss you, too! You wanna get together on Saturday? We could go see that funny movie that's coming up tomorrow", Eric said. "Yeah, sure! I'd love to, Eric. Hey, I have to go, call you later, ok?" Hay Lin smiled. "Ok, bye. Love ya", Eric said. "Love ya too, bye!", Hay Lin smiled wider and hung up.

"Thank you for the wonderful presentation, Hay Lin", Irma clapped with the rest of the group. "Hehe, sorry. If a week is a few hours, then I'll make it by Saturday. It's in 3 days, thank you vacations!", Hay Lin blushed. "Yeah, you'll make it", Caleb laughed. "Hey Will, why can't we just go right now?", Taranee asked. "Because Robin insisted that the Titans help us, they're not ready yet", Will sighed. "Why do they have to come?", Caleb asked. "You never know, we might need their help. I mean, we've only been through the 2nd part of the temple. Who knows what else is in there", Cornelia said. Caleb smiled. Cornelia blushed and smiled back.

"Will, hey Will!", Robin's voice rang out. Will stood up and saw that he and Starfire were holding hands. "Yay Robin!", Will clapped with a huge smile on his face. The girls saw Robin as well and clapped their hands while standing up. Caleb stood up too and gave him a thumbs up. Robin and Starfire blushed. Will flew over to him, "What's up, loverboy?". "Do you possibly think you could go home in 2 days? See, we're having a friend over in a few minutesand we need to give him details on a guy he's going after. Oh and Irma, Aqualad said that he's coming tomorrow and he also says hi", Robin smiled. Irma only smiled.

"That's fine, Hay Lin has her date in a few days anyway, right?", Will smiled at Hay Lin. Hay Lin winked. "Cool, come on guys. He's almost here. I want you to meet him", Robin smiled. "Yes, he is a very nice guy", Starfire smiled. "Ok, I'm getting hot out here anyway", Taranee said. Everyone went inside into the main room where Aqualad and Speedy were.

"Speedy, you're quick", Robin smiled."Well, that's his name", Aqualad grinned. "Irma!", Aqualad beamed. "Hey Aqualad!", Irma smiled and flew over to him. "Where'd you go?", Irma asked. "Sorry,I had to go get Speedy", Aqualad pointed to Speedy. "Whoa, did I misssomethinghere?", Speedy's eyebrows shot up and winked. "Oh, yeah, me and Starfire are now...acouple", Robin blushed and looked at Starfire. She smiled sweetly, her face turninga light pink. "Aw, that's so cute! You guys finally hooked up", Aqualad smiled.

"Hey dude, who are all these chicks and that guy?", Speedy asked. "Let me introduce to you the WITCH gang", Robin smiled. Starfire let go of his hand in order for him to give a proper introduction. "WITCH? Do they cast spells or something?", Speedy asked. "No, it's just their initials. And that guy's name is Caleb, he's with them", Robin explained. "Ok, so who what how and why?", Speedy asked.

"I'm team leader, Will Vandom. I'm the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar", Will took out the Heart of Candracar, "this transforms us into...well, this...and we fight evil from a world called Merridean, that's where Caleb's from". All Speedy could do was stare at her though. He quickly snapped out of it and blushed bright red, "And..uh..are they the others?". Will blushed as well. "Since our little Will can't speak right now, we can introduce ourselves", Irma grinned. Will blushed furiously.

"I'm Irma Lair, I'm the Water Guardian", Irma put her hands on her hips. "Water Goddess!", Aqualad said in the background. Irma started to blush. "So I'm finally meeting the girl Aqualad doesn't stop yapping about, I can see why now", Speedy grinned. Irma smiled.

"Ok, so that's the W and the I, what about the T, C, and H?", Speedy asked. "I'm Taranee Cook, I control the power over fire", Taranee smiled. "Awsome, fire rocks. You can say that I sorta control fire, but it's in arrows", Speedy showed them his arrows.

"Who's C?", Speedy asked. "I am. I'm Cornelia Hale, I'm Earth Guardian", Cornelia smiled. "Daaang, pretty girl", Speedy smiled dreamily. "Back off, pal", Caleb mumbled. "Yeah, I suggest you shut up about it; he gets very jealous", Irma grinned. "Aaah, I see. Hehe", Speedy smiled.

"And I'm the H. I'm Hay Lin, I control air", Hay Lin chirped. "Oh so all of you control nature?", Speedy asked. "Yup", Will smiled. "Ok, so let me go get the documents you wanted, Speedy. Be right back", Robin said. "You can give 'em to me later. You need to hang out with your new girlfriend", Speedy grinned. "Ok, fine. I'll give them to you tomorrow, ok?", Robin said as Starfire held on to his arm. "Ok, in the mean time, I'm gonna get to know Miss Vandom", Speedy walked over to Will. Will started to blush. "And that's our cue, let's go girls", Cornelia grinned. Everyone except Will and Speedy left.

"Oh, why do they do this to me?", Will mumbled soft enough so that Speedy wouldn't hear her. "So, Will, do you have a boyfriend like Star does?", Speedy laughed. "Nope, not yet", Will blushed nervously."How come? You're awsome. Well at least you're available. Why don't we go sit at my office?", Speedy put his arm around her. "What office, you mean Robin's office? Niiiiice, I haven't heard that one in a while", Will grinned. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be good", Speedy smiled. Will liked Matt, but she had a feeling that he didn't like her. Besides, it's only in this dimension, when would she ever come back anyway?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know it was short, but I hope it was good! Thank you to those who suggested Speedy and Will! I didn't wanna leave her loner. And to those Will and Matt fans (like me, lol), in the end it's a W/M. Be patient with me, ok? LoL. Send in reviews, no flames!


End file.
